Parent's Day
by Morath Isil Durunya
Summary: Gohan's school is having Parent's day where everyone is required to bring their parent or someone who helped raise them. Who will Gohan bring, read to find out. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my first story, I hope who enjoy reading it (You better anyway). **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the lovely characters of DBZ, otherwise it wouldn't be called FAN fiction. DUH!

* * *

**

"Okay class, I have an announcement to make," said Mr. Brandon. Some students looked up but most continued chatting away, ignoring the now angry teacher.

"BE QUITE! Good, as I was saying, I have an announcement about an event coming up at our school. Now, tomorrow it will be Parent's Day and so we have decided to hold a special event. Everyone is asked to bring in their parents, guardian, or some one who helped raise them to school. They will be required to tell the class about this person and what they have helped you with."

At these words, the entire class broke into excited chatter, all except Videl and Gohan that is.

Videl had a sullen look on her face and it was obvious she did not like this news. While Gohan's face had lost its color and a look of sadness flitted across its surface.

'Oh man, this is really gonna suck, everyone is going to want me to bring in my oaf of a father. Just great and everyone looks so excited too.' At this point Videl glances to her side and saw the look Gohan had adopted.

'Huh, wonder what's wrong with him, you would think he would be happy like all the others.'

In fact, Gohan was not happy, no not happy at all.'Just great, who am I supposed to bring in. My father is . . . dead, so that's a no and there is no way I could bring my mother to this. Dang, I'll have to think of something, I don't want to be the only one without someone here,' Gohan thought with a sigh.

"Oh my gosh this is so totally great, don't you think so Videl?" exclaimed an ecstatic Erasa.

"Yeah Videl, not only do I get to show off my dad, but you can bring Hercule so everyone can see him. This is so cool!" stated an equally, if not more so, happy Sharpner.

"Erm, yeah I guess so you guys. So, what about you Gohan, who are you going to bring?" asked Videl as she turned to face Gohan once again.

Gohan looked up, startled out of his thoughts. "Well, . . . um . . ."

"Aw come on Videl, anybody related to him has got to be boring."

"Shut it Sharpner, I didn't ask you. Well Gohan?"

Gohan glanced around nervously and reached up to scratch the back of his neck, giving the famous Son grin. "I'm, um . . . not sure who I am going to bring, I'll have to ask around."

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure. Ha, you're probably just embarrassed that your people are dull," Sharpner retaliated with a cocky grin.

"Oh don't be so mean Sharpner, I'm sure whoever Gohan brings will be interesting," said Erasa, "right Videl?"

"What? Oh, sure." Videl was still looking at Gohan with a puzzled expression. 'I wonder what's up with him, he seems a little off. Great, something else strange about him. How many secrets can he have?'

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Everyone jumped up and headed toward the door. Mr. Brandon shouted over the rush of students, "Now everyone remember to bring your person tomorrow. Don't forget!"

Gohan grabbed his stuff and stood to leave. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. It sure will be interesting meeting everyone's person. Bye."

With that, Gohan headed outside to a secluded spot where he could take off to go home. 'I had better come up with someone I can bring to this. Dang it I just don't know, no one I can think of really meets the requirements except . . . no I can't ask them, they probably wouldn't want to come and I can't really blame them. Who would want to come to my stupid school? Ah heck, I might as well ask, the worst they can say is no, . . . I hope.

So Gohan flew home contemplating how he was to go about asking someone to come to Parent's Day.

* * *

**Who is Gohan thinking of asking if not his mother. I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter, though some of you can probably figure it out. Anywho, I hope to update soon, at _least_ before the end of the month. So please review and encourage me to write faster. wink, wink, nudge, nudge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: YAY an update, ain't you happy, I tried to make this one longer than the last so please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I would be doing this if I actually OWNED the characters. No, I wouldn't incase some of you are slow. Of course knowing me I probably still would, but that's beside the point.**

Chapter 2

The wind whipped around Gohan as he flew threw the air, heading towards home. He wore a small frown on his face and was so lost in thought he almost flew past his small house nestled in the woods.

Just as he landed a small orange and black ball tackled into him. "Big brother's home, big brother's home,' shouted a hyper Gohan as he hugged his beloved older brother.

"Hey there squirt, did you have a good day?" asked Gohan his frown replaced at the sight of his ever happy brother, Goten.

"Yeah, Mama let me have a day off and I went to play with the fishies and I found a turtle, but mom said I couldn't keep it so I let it go and then I got lunch and took a nap and when I woke up I went to"

Gohan interrupted Goten's tirade with a small laugh. "Okay, okay squirt I get it. I do _not_ need all the details. Why don't you go inside and see if mom needs help, I've got to work on my homework, then go see someone, alright?

"Sure brother," with this said Goten bolted into the house. Gohan chuckled at his brother's antics, heading into the house himself and going upstairs to work.

* * *

Gohan sat at his desk, his homework long ago forgotten laying in front of him. He had his head resting in one palm, his eyes staring blankly into space. The face normally covered with a happy smile, was a mask of sorrow and pain, usually kept deeply hidden. This Parent's Day had brought to the front of his thoughts his own father, or lack of one from his view.

Gohan loved his father, he really did, it was just that he was never really there when he needed him. Never there to comfort him after the nightmares that plagued him following the fight with Frieza. He never had to hear the masked sobs from Chichi caused by his death or to actually see his son growing up. He only came home random periods between training, and even when he was home, it was usually just to eat, sleep, or spar. No, Goku knew next to nothing about Gohan. He never did.

Gohan had loved spending time with his father, loved his happy attitude, but sometimes what he needed was not a buddy or a fighter, but a father who would listen to him and understand how he felt. Goku was never able to do this for Gohan. And he knew that there was only one person who he could always go to, and who would always understand him.

So when Chichi called the boys to dinner, Gohan went down, ate the meal his mother cooked for them, and then left, after a quick goodbye, to talk to the one he thought of as his _real_ father.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky, filtering through the leaves to make them shine with an unearthly light. The deep red of the setting sun was in front of Gohan as he flew towards his destination. His black hair whipped around his face that held a look of worried, determination. He knew this was what he wanted to do, but saying he was and actually ask were two very different things.

'Oh Kami, how am I supposed to ask him to do this, my mind is drawing a complete blank.' As Gohan drew closer to his target, he began to feel slightly panicky. But it was too late to back out now, his mind was made up, and besides they probably sensed him awhile ago.

The person whom Gohan's thoughts were centered around was in fact aware of his presence closing in fast. He briefly contemplated getting up to greet him, but decided to just stay as he was for now, see what the kid wanted first. When he heard the light sound of feet hitting soft grass and then the soft cough signaling the Gohan wanted to talk, he opened his eyes. Gohan stood in front of him looking nervous and fidgety. He narrowed his eyes slightly; the kid was hardly _ever_ fidgety unless something was bothering him. With this thought he stood from his position and went to stand closer to the boy.

"What is wrong kid, did something happen?"

"Um . . . n-no Mr. Piccolo, nothing happened, I just . . . I just needed to talk to you about something." The boy said this stuttering softly, as he hadn't in his mentor's presence since he was a small child. Now Piccolo _knew _something was up. What could have possibly made Gohan behave like he was four around him again? "Okay spill, you haven't called me _Mr._ Piccolo in years kid."

Gohan took a deep breath to calm his nerves, closing his eyes to try and focus himself. "Well you see Piccolo," he began, "there's this thing at school tomorrow where we're supposed to bring in a parental figure, and I was . . . I was wondering if you would like to come with me." He ended with a hopeful note and looked up at the former Demon King's face, silently begging.

Piccolo was shocked to say the least. The kid wanted to bring _him_ to his school for some event. No, not some event, an event for those the students viewed as parents. Why him?

"It's just that, out of everyone I know, you are the one who has taught me the most. You taught me to fight and to be strong. You taught me to never give up and to do the best that I could, because anything less was degrading myself. You," and here he paused, looking wary, "you have always been there for me when I needed you. After Frieza, you were there when I woke up from nightmares and needed someone to talk to someone to . . . be my friend. And . . . after Cell you were able to pull me out of my depression, you never once blamed me, and you helped me be strong for my mother and Goten when I just wanted to breakdown."

Gohan stood silent for awhile with eyes full of remembered pain. Piccolo was once again shocked into silence at the boy, no . . .man, standing in front of him. "Gohan . . ."

"And through all the years, Piccolo, when father was away or training, you never once turned me away when I came to you. You have been the only one to really understand me, you know me better than I even know myself sometimes. I wouldn't have survived without you, and not just for the obvious reasons either. You were able to save me from myself, before I even knew anything was wrong, much less before anyone else did. And for that Piccolo, you will _always_ be my best friend and my . . . my father in all but blood."

Here Gohan looked down at the ground again and continued in a rush before Piccolo could say anything. " I understand if you don't feel the same and don't want to come to my school, I just wanted to tell you and I'm not obligating you to anything you don't want and if you want me to leave you alone from now on I understa"

"Kid, I . . .I don't know, a mean I've never been good around people and I can barely stand the others much less a bunch of human teens. Plus, well, I'm big and green and you were supposed to try and not attract attention."

"Oh, okay I get it Piccolo, um thank you for time, I should be heading home now I guess," said a crushed looking Gohan. The light had gone from his eyes and even his gravity defying hair seemed to droop. He turned to walk away and take off towards home.

Piccolo let out a small sigh and reached out to place and green hand on Gohan's shoulder, halting him in his steps. "Hold on kid, I'll tell you what, I'll . . . think about it and if I decide to come, I'll meet you at your school, alright."

Gohan perked up slightly at his words, when he finished Gohan's eyes held more of their spark in them. He replied in a happier tone, "Sure thing Piccolo, I guess I'll see you later than, I really do have be getting home or Mom will freak."

"Alright Gohan, goodbye."

"Bye" and with a short wave Gohan lifted off the ground and headed towards home, his heart was hopeful and a sigh escaped his lips. He really, _really_ hoped Piccolo showed up. He thought he would be devastated otherwise. "Please Kami," he whispered, "let him be there, please."

Up on the lookout, what looked like a kinder, younger version of Piccolo whispered, equally as quite, "I'm sorry Gohan, but this is something I have no influence over. Good luck my friend." He hoped that Piccolo chose wisely, for the wrong choice would crush Gohan's fragile spirit and leave him plagued with self-doubt.

* * *

**Well what do you all think. REVIEW and tell me! Good job of those who guessed Picolo. I hope who all understood why I picked him, it's not that I don't love Bulma and Vegeta, but Piccolo is more of a parental figure than either of those and has known Gohan better than anyone. **

**OO I hope Piccolo shows up, sounds ominous doesn't it? Muwhahahaha and now you'll have to wait cause my B-Day's coming up and I won't bewriting for a bit.**

**I thank you all for your lovely reviews and kindly ask for more. I hope this chapter was longer and better than the first. Thanks again. **

**Darkshadow **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Um... sorry for the lateness of the update. I will try harder, but for now please be satisfied with this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I would probably be a much better writter than I am. SO no I don't own it, but his story is mine.

* * *

Gohan reached his house a little after the sunset. He landed and went into the small building, making sure to step lightly so as not to disturb his family. While going up to his room and getting ready for bed, Gohan thought about his conversation with Piccolo.**

Gohan knew that Piccolo wasn't very social and that asking him to go to a place with a lot of loud, human teenagers was probably too much for him. He knew that, he was partially expecting him to refuse, but it still hurt to hear him say no. Well, Piccolo _had_ said that he would think about, but Gohan knew that was probably just a ploy to make him feel better.

He let out a small sigh and tried to look on the brighter side. Without him going he would not have to explain a giant, green guy that was obviously a fighter, being his parental figure. Piccolo's attendance would definitely make, not only Videl, but also the entire school suspicious of him. So it was a good thing Piccolo probably wasn't going to come.

'Yeah, it's fine. I won't have to deal with the schools suspicions anymore than usual. It doesn't really matter that much.' Thought Gohan as he lay in bed. "Oh who am I kidding, this sucks." Gohan closed his eyes to stop the moisture forming in his eyes from pouring out.

Because his eyes were closed, Gohan did not notice as his mother walked into the room until she sat next to him on the bed. "Gohan, honey, what's wrong? What happened?" asked a slightly distressed Chichi.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine. Nothing happened," replied Gohan, keeping his eyes closed.

"Don't lie to me young man, I know something happened, now look at me and tell me what it is." When Gohan still refused to open his eyes, Chichi let out a low growl, "_Gohan_ . . ."

With a sigh, Gohan opened his pitch eyes and looked at his mother. "I don't want to talk about it mom, okay? Just leave me alone."

Now Chichi was starting to get worried, Gohan's eyes had seemed so dull compared to their usual vibrant shine. She was determined to figure out what was wrong, and then she remembered something. "Gohan, does this have anything to do with this Parent's Day thing happening tomorrow?" She knew she hit the mark when his eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. "How...?"

"Did I know? Your teacher called everyone's parents to make sure they remembered and didn't try to get out of it. I figured you were not going to participate since I knew you didn't want to bring me to your school. Are you upset that your father isn't here Gohan?"

"I . . . No, I already asked someone mom. They . . . they said they might think about it, but I know they really don't want to come." Gohan said this with tears once again beginning to accumulate in his eyes. He squeezed them shut and angrily wiped away the salty trails. "It's no big deal. Piccolo doesn't like people anyway."

"No big deal! Gohan if it upsets you so much to make you cry, of course it's a big deal. Don't make light of your feelings, especially for something like this. And . . . wait, did you say _Piccolo_? You asked Piccolo! No, wait, of _course_ you asked Piccolo, he's like a father to you, but he said no? That doesn't make any sense, I can tell he cares about you. You're his best friend, so why wouldn't he want to go with you to Parent's Day?"

Gohan chuckled weakly, his eyes open but turned away from his mother. "Oh come on mom, I would hardly say he cares about me that much. I mean, yeah, he is my friend, but it obviously doesn't go beyond that for him. Besides, would you want a bunch of people staring at you for being green? And why do you care, you _hate _Piccolo?"

Chichi stared at her son in shock. "Gohan, of course he cares for you, he wouldn't have risked his life for you so many time if he didn't. And don't you dare make excuses for him, he hurt you Gohan and there is no excuse for that. As for me hating him, well, I don't necessarily approve of his behavior or that you spend so much time with him, but I do see that he is important to you. Preventing you from being with him, would not only be impossible, but would only hurt you.

He is your mentor Gohan, he has taught you so much about life and how to survive. He helped you become the strong, caring man you are today. And I thank him for that, even if I disprove of his methods," Chichi ended with a small smile. The next instant the smile was erased by a glare. "But if he thinks he can get away with not going with you to Parent's Day without any real reason, he has another thing coming."

Gohan looked at his mother in alarm, just beginning to process all of her words. "No! Mom you can_not _go talk to Piccolo, I told you I don't want to force him into anything he doesn't want to do!"

Chichi looked back down at Gohan, the furious blaze leaving her eyes as she spoke. "Gohan, I don't plan on forcing him into anything." She let out a sigh, that obviously being what she had planned on doing. "Can I just go and talk to him, see why he doesn't want to go? I promise not to make him do anything he doesn't want to, alright."

Gohan held his mother's gaze for a moment before ducking his head and nodding mutely in consent. Chichi watched her son for several seconds then stood up from the bed and whispered a quite 'goodnight'. She left the room, turning the lights out on the way, plunging the room into darkness.

As Chichi walked down the hallway, stopping to check on Goten before continuing on, she began to gather her resolve to have a very good talk with one giant, green alien. If any were awake in the small house the Son's called home, they would have seen a women with a grim look on her face and a fire burning in her eyes as she walked resolutely out of the house.

* * *

As soon as Chichi was far enough from her home not to disturb her sons, she called for Flying Nimbus, who, much to its credit, showed up almost immediately. She plopped herself down on the fluffy, little cloud while stating her destination. The small cloud hesitated slightly as if thinking her request over, before zooming of in, what appeared to be, a random direction.

Chichi sighed in satisfaction; it had been so long since she had felt the joy that came with having the wind whip around you while going through the air. She had always loved it when Goku took her out flying with her, just his strong arms supporting her body as they flew. Gohan had no reason to ever take her flying and she had never asked it of him, knowing it wouldn't be the same without her husband.

This thought quickly brought her back to the task at hand. Her resolve once again in place, Chichi began fuming in her head at Piccolo and his idiocy. Her ranting went on so long that she was startled to notice Flying Nimbus beginning to slow down.

As Nimbus descended, Chichi saw Piccolo standing on the ground in the center of a large clearing surrounded by trees. He was looking up at her as she came down, and when she stepped off the cloud he continued gazing at her with an unreadable expression.

Gathering her courage in the face of the formerly evil alien, Chichi strode up to Piccolo, determination in her step and a slight scowl on her face. She was trying to restrain herself from yelling at Piccolo as loud as she could.

Piccolo, of course, had noticed this and was wondering what he had done know. Maybe she found out that Gohan asked him to go to Parent's Day with him. 'That could be it, she's probably upset he didn't ask her. Although, why is she coming to yell at me? I would think she'd be happy I probably wasn't going to go.'

Chichi soon stood directly in front of Piccolo and even with her shorter stature, appeared to be looming over him. She simply glared at him for several seconds before saying anything. And what she said cause complete befuddlement in Piccolo. "I thought that _you _of all people would KNOW how much this meant for Gohan. You complete and utter IDIOT!"

Piccolo's eyes widened as he stared at Chichi in shocked amazement. 'What the hell! She's mad at me for turning him DOWN?' This was defiantly not what he was expecting. "What are you talking about, woman, aren't you supposed to be happy?" Piccolo asked after he regained his composure.

"Happy. HAPPY! How would my oldest son being depressed make me HAPPY?" screeched Chichi.

Piccolo felt a short stab of pain, but as quickly as the feeling came, he squashed it down. "It's better this way. He should bring you or Bulma. Hell, Vegeta would be a better choice. He at least looks remotely normal." He said this with a blank face, not letting any emotion show in his eyes. "He will have a better time without me there."

Now it was Chichi who was frozen as she stared at Piccolo, her eyes wide. She opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to respond to his words. "But . . ."

"No Chichi, you can not change my mind. I will tell you what I told Gohan, I will think about it, but will guarantee nothing. If I decide to go, I will be there and if I don't then he will see tomorrow." Piccolo said this looking straight into Chichi's eyes, never once wavering in his resolve. When he finished, he turned his gaze away and let out a sigh. "You should go home now and get some sleep, after all you do have to get up and cook for two hungry Sayins. Goodbye Chichi." With that he turned away, walked back to his meditating spot, and sat down.

Chichi still stood in the same spot, but since Piccolo obviously refused to continue the conversation, she was forced to leave.

As she sat on Nimbus flying back, she thought over the talk, trying to see if there was something she missed. She just could not wrap her mind around Piccolo turning Gohan down like that. True he hadn't refused to attend out right, but it seemed as if he had no intention of showing up.

Chichi let out a resigned sigh. 'Well I tried, but it seems only time will tell what Piccolo's decision will be. I hope he makes the right choice, I don't want to see Gohan crushed like that, who knows what it would do to him. 'Dammit, why does Piccolo have to be so stuborn. Stupid alien'

Landing Nimbus in her yard and heading to bed, Chichi tried to forget her son's stress so that Goten would detect that nothing was wrong in the morning. However, she could not get Gohan's haunted face out of her mind until she fell into a troubled sleep an hour later.

* * *

**So sorry about the delay. I really hated doing this to you, but I was unable to find any time to write. Please don't kill, this is the first time I have ever written ANYthing of this length. I'm really not used to it and I know I hate waiting so long for people to update, so really is no good excuse.**

**Okay I was wondering since it takes so long for me to update, if you would prefer if I updated more often but with shorter chapters or if I took a while but made them as long as I could. So please tell me which way you would like better. I will try to be good and update.**

**Darkshadow**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and all reconizable characters

Chapter 4

The light of the sun streamed through a window, and shown directly onto the face of the young woman asleep in her bed. She stirred at the bright light before groaning and hiding her face in the blue blanket covering the bed. The door into the bedroom opened and a woman with close-cropped, pepper colored hair stepped in. Upon seeing the girl hidden amongst the sheets the woman sighed before walking to the bed. She considered the black tufts of hair peaking out, and then yanked the blanket down off the teenager.

With an undignified squawk Videl tumbled off her bed and glared up at the woman who was not even attempting to hide the amusement she found in the ruffled appearance of her granddaughter.

"Grandma, what was that for," shouted Videl, rather disgruntled at the method chosen to wake her up.

Mrs. Katsumi Satan put her hands on her hips and schooled her face into a disproving scowl. "Excuse me for attempting to make sure you are not late for school."

Videl's eyes widened and her head snapped around to look at the clock on her bedside table. If possible, her eyes widened even further and she leapt up to begin frantically looking for what to wear. Her grandmother just smiled slightly and shook her head in amusement before leaving the room to prepare something for Videl to eat, knowing she would probably forget in her rush.

A few minutes later Videl flew into the kitchen. Mrs. Satan was relieved to see that Videl had chosen something nicer than her usual attire to wear that day. In a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt that was only _slightly_ too large Videl looked much more sophisticated, especially with her hair pulled back into a more mature ponytail. She sat at the small wooden table and began shoving as much of the cereal set out for her into her mouth without choking as possible.

The older woman waited patiently for the teenager to finish her breakfast and calmly asked how long it normally took to fly to Orange Star High. Videl swallowed her most recent mouthful and answered as she brought another spoonful to her mouth, "About ten minutes."

"Well, we had best leave now then, shouldn't we," said Mrs. Satan glancing meaningfully at Videl's watch. Videl quickly stood up from the table, managing to fit in a few more mouthfuls before depositing her bowl into the sink. Grabbing her grandmother's hand and practically dragging the woman outside she said, "Well, let's get going then."

The classroom was already filled with students and their guests when Videl burst in with her grandmother just in time for the bell starting class. Videl sighed in relief as she led her guest to a seat. The other guests were all sitting together in the front of the room behind the teacher's desk.

As Videl climbed the steps to her customary spot she noticed Gohan sitting slumped over, his head propped up on his cupped hands and his eyes shadowed by inky black hair. He looked tired. _I wonder what's wrong with him_, thought Videl, _I don't think I've ever seen him this worn looking._

Nudging Gohan with her elbow, she asked, "Hey, who did you bring?"

Gohan lifted his head slightly to look at the girl and Videl sucked in a soft breath. His face was a blank mask, smooth and unrevealing; his eyes shuttered closed hiding any emotions contained within. In a dull voice he replied, "No one. He … couldn't make it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," responded Videl not knowing what else she could say. She turned to talk to Sharpner and Erasa who were chatting amicably when the teacher called for attention. The class quieted down surprisingly fast considering how often Mr. Brandon usually had to yell at them to settle down. His eyebrows rose in pleased surprise at the uncharacteristically good behavior.

"Well then, I suppose we can get started since everyone has arrived," said Mr. Brandon. "Alright, now what we're going to do is have each of you introduce your guest", he gestured to the adults lining the wall behind him, "and then tell everyone why you picked that person to come with you today. Will that work for everyone?" He waited for the class to murmur 'yes' and nod their heads before continuing. "Okay, good. So who would like to go first?" No one said anything. "Anyone?" They started shifting nervously. Mr. Brandon sighed, "Fine I'll pick who goes first."

Glancing around the room, Mr. Brandon realized noticed most of the students avoiding his gaze and trying to look inconspicuous. He shook his head in amusement, and then suddenly had an idea. Smiling and clasping his hands together Mr. Brandon turned to face the guests. "Oh I know, how about one of you volunteer for your student since they all seem so hesitant." He said this with a gleeful grin on his face.

The adults looked around at each other then a man with blond hair jumped up. "Well," he said, "let's go Sharpner. Introduce me to your classmates; I know you were looking forward to this."

Sharpner groaned and thunked his head on his desk. "That doesn't mean I wanted to go first Dad."

And so it began, after Sharpner and his father people began volunteering more readily. When it was Videl's turn there were groans of regret that she didn't bring Hercule, but when both her and her grandmother glared at the class and Videl said, "Oh get over it, you know everything there is to know about my father. Yeah, he is a good fighter, but that is about the extent of his expertise. Grandmother has helped me become who I am much more than my dad."

When Videl was finished and the applause had died down, Gohan hunched further into his seat.

"Alright, so who is next?" Mr. Brandon looked around and frowned when no one said anything. "Is that everyone? Mr. Son you have not gone yet." He glanced behind him, "Where is your guest?"

Gohan looked up and grimaced, "I don't have one," he explained. At the teacher's confused then frustrated face, Gohan hastened to continue, "He said he would try to meet me this morning but when he didn't show up I knew he wouldn't be coming. I'm sorry but he just isn't here."

"Oh, well you can still tell us about them give the presentation, we'll just have to skip his chance to tell us about you. Would that work for you Mr. Son?"

"Um, okay, guess I could do that." Gohan stood up slowly and walked down to the front of the room. He stood there awkwardly for a little, looking around nervously. "Well, um, the one I had planned to come with me is named..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door and he shut his mouth quickly.

Mr. Brandon sighed. "One minute Mr. Son." He walked around his desk and opened the door to reveal a tall man shifting nervously in the doorway. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and dress pants. "May I help you, sir?"

He spoke in a deep voice, "I'm here as the guest for Gohan, this is his class, correct?" He raised one finely arched eyebrow at this remark.

At his voice Gohan shifted so he could see the man and his mouth dropped open. With his eyes wide open and a confused expression on his face, Gohan exclaimed, "Mr. Piccolo?"

The now identified Piccolo smirked and stepped more fully into the room. "Hey Kid, sorry I'm late."

* * *

**Um, hello. Please don't kill me, I know it has been forever but I completely lost ideas for this fic. To tell the ruth I have mostly lost my love of DBZ fanfiction. My tastes have changed and there weren't enough good stories to begin with and now none of them update anymore. I thought I would get this chapter uo before I head of to college. I can't promise that the next update will be soon, but I really don't plan on just dropping Parent's Day, it just isn't going to be terribly lon of a story. **

**I hope you will all continue to read. The only reason I have not dropped this story is because of all the excellent reviews it has recieved. Thank you to everyone who pushed me for more.**

**Darkshadow Moon Nightflame**


End file.
